Chronic lymphocytic leukemia (CLL) is a B-cell neoplasm with morphologically mature, immunologically not completely matured B lymphocytes. CLL is diagnosed when at least 5000 B lymphocytes/μl are present in peripheral blood, whereof up to 55% are immature. Abnormal B cells show a characteristic phenotype expressing CD19, dim CD20, dim CD5, CD23, CD79a and dim IgM or dim IgD (Gribben, 2010).
Two different staging systems are used to classify CLL: The Rai system and the Binet system. The Rai staging system comprises five stages (0-IV) that classify the disease according to the progressive accumulation of abnormal cells. The Binet system uses three stages (A, B, C) to rank the disease according to the number of involved sites (http://www.cancer.gov/cancertopics/pdq/treatment/CLL/Patient).
CLL is primarily a disease of the elderly. The mean age at diagnosis is 72 years for sporadic cases and 58 years for familial cases. The incidence of CLL is higher in males than in females, with a male:female ratio of about 2:1 (Cartwright et al., 2002).
CLL is the most common leukemia in the Western world where it comprises about ⅓rd of all leukemias. Incidence rates are similar in the US and Europe, and estimated new cases are about 16,000 per year. CLL is more common in Caucasians than in Africans, rarer in Hispanics and Native Americans and seldom in Asians. In people of Asian origin, CLL incidence rates are 3-fold lower than in Caucasians (Gunawardana et al., 2008).
The five-year overall survival for patients with CLL is about 79% (http://www.cancer.net/cancer-types/leukemia-chronic-lymphocytic-cll/statistics). The prognosis for individual patients depends on the stage at the time of diagnosis and the occurrence of several prognostic factors. Following the Rai system, patients with stage 0 show a median survival of 10 years or more, while patients at stage I/II have a median survival of 7 years and patients at stage III/IV 0.75-4 years (Gribben, 2010). Several factors are associated with poor prognosis in CLL. These include high expression levels of ZAP-70 or CD38, an IgVH unmutated status and the cytogenetic aberrations del 17p or del 11q (Gribben, 2010).
While CLL is not curable at present, many patients show only slow progression of the disease or worsening of symptoms. As patients do not benefit from an early onset of treatment, the initial approach is “watch and wait” (Richards et al., 1999). For patients with symptomatic or rapidly progressing disease, several treatment options are available. These include chemotherapy, targeted therapy, immune-based therapies like monoclonal antibodies, CARs and active immunotherapy, and stem cell transplants.
Chemotherapeutic drugs used for CLL treatment are mostly alkylating agents like chlorambucil and cyclophosphamide or purine analogues like fludarabine. The German CLL Study Group (GCLLSG) CCL4 demonstrated that fludarabine/cyclophosphamide combinational therapy is superior to sole fludarabine treatment (complete remission (CR) of 24% vs. 7%) (Eichhorst et al., 2006).
Ibrutinib and idelalisib are kinase inhibitors that target molecules in the B-cell receptor signaling cascade. Ibrutinib inhibits Bruton's tyrosine kinase (BTK), a src-related cytoplasmic tyrosine kinase important for B-cell maturation, and is used for initial or second-line therapy (Byrd et al., 2013; O'Brien et al., 2014). Idelalisib is a PI3K-delta inhibitor used in combination with rituximab in refractory CLL (Furman et al., 2014).
Hematopoietic stem cell transplants (HSCTs) can be considered for patients with poor prognosis, e.g. patients with del 17p or p53 mutations. HSCTs can either be allogeneic, where the transplanted cells are donated from an HLA-matched person, or autologous, where the patients' own stem cells are re-infused after chemotherapy (Schetelig et al., 2008).
Monoclonal antibodies are widely used in hematologic malignancies. This is due to the knowledge of suitable antigens based on the good characterization of immune cell surface molecules and the accessibility of tumor cells in blood or bone marrow. Common monoclonal antibodies used in CLL therapy target either CD20 or CD52. Rituximab, the first monoclonal anti-CD20 antibody originally approved by the FDA for treatment of NHLs, is now widely used in CLL therapy. Combinational treatment with rituximab/fludarabine/cyclophosphamide leads to higher CR rates and improved overall survival (OS) than the combination fludarabine/cyclophosphamide and has become the preferred treatment option (GCLLSG CLL8) (Hallek et al., 2008). Ofatumomab targets CD20 and is used for therapy of refractory CLL patients (Wierda et al., 2011). Obinutuzumab is another monoclonal anti-CD20 antibody used in first-line treatment in combination with chlorambucil (Goede et al., 2014).
Alemtuzumab is an anti-CD52 antibody used for treatment of patients with chemotherapy-resistant disease or patients with poor prognostic factors as del 17p or p53 mutations (Parikh et al., 2011). Novel monoclonal antibodies target CD37 (otlertuzumab, BI 836826, IMGN529 and (177)Lu-tetulomab) or CD40 (dacetuzumab and lucatumumab) and are tested in pre-clinical settings (Robak and Robak, 2014).
Several completed and ongoing trials are based on engineered autologous chimeric antigen receptor (CAR)-modified T cells with CD19 specificity (Maus et al., 2014). So far, only the minority of patients showed detectable or persistent CARs. One partial response (PR) and two complete responses (CR) have been detected in the CAR T-cell trials by Porter et al. and Kalos et al. (Kalos et al., 2011; Porter et al., 2011).
Active immunotherapy includes the following strategies: gene therapy, whole modified tumor cell vaccines, DC-based vaccines and TAA-derived peptide vaccines.
Approaches in gene therapy make use of autologous genetically modified tumor cells. These B-CLL cells are transfected with immuno-(co-)stimulatory genes like IL-2, IL-12, TNF-alpha, GM-CSF, CD80, CD40L, LFA-3 and ICAM-1 to improve antigen presentation and T cell activation (Carballido et al., 2012). While specific T-cell responses and reduction in tumor cells are readily observed, immune responses are only transient.
Several studies have used autologous DCs as antigen presenting cells to elicit anti-tumor responses. DCs have been loaded ex vivo with tumor associated peptides, whole tumor cell lysate, tumor-derived RNA or DNA. Another strategy uses whole tumor cells for fusion with DCs and generation of DC-B-CLL-cell hybrids. Transfected DCs initiated both CD4+ and CD8+ T-cell responses (Muller et al., 2004). Fusion hybrids and DCs loaded with tumor cell lysate or apoptotic bodies increased tumor-specific CD8+ T-cell responses. Patients that showed a clinical response had increased IL-12 serum levels and reduced numbers of Tregs (Palma et al., 2008).
Different approaches use altered tumor cells to initiate or increase CLL-specific immune responses. An example for this strategy is the generation of trioma cells: B-CLL cells are fused to anti-Fc receptor expressing hybridoma cells that have anti-APC specificity. Trioma cells induced CLL-specific T-cell responses in vitro (Kronenberger et al., 2008). Another strategy makes use of irradiated autologous CLL cells with Bacillus Calmette-Guérin as an adjuvant as a vaccine. Several patients showed a reduction in leukocyte levels or stable disease (Hus et al., 2008). Besides isolated CLL cells, whole blood from CLL patients has been used as a vaccine after preparation in a blood treatment unit. The vaccine elicited CLL-specific T-cell responses and led to partial clinical responses or stable disease in several patients (Spaner et al., 2005).
Several TAAs are overexpressed in CLL and are suitable for vaccinations. These include fibromodulin (Mayr et al., 2005), RHAMM/CD168 (Giannopoulos et al., 2006), MDM2 (Mayr et al., 2006), hTERT (Counter et al., 1995), the oncofetal antigen-immature laminin receptor protein (OFAiLRP) (Siegel et al., 2003), adipophilin (Schmidt et al., 2004), survivin (Granziero et al., 2001), KW1 to KW14 (Krackhardt et al., 2002) and the tumor-derived IgVHCDR3 region (Harig et al., 2001; Carballido et al., 2012).
A phase I clinical trial was conducted using the RHAMM-derived R3 peptide as a vaccine. 5 of 6 patients had detectable R3-specific CD8+ T-cell responses (Giannopoulos et al., 2010).
Considering the severe side-effects and expense associated with treating cancer, there is a need to identify factors that can be used in the treatment of cancer in general and CLL in particular. There is also a need to identify factors representing biomarkers for cancer in general and CLL in particular, leading to better diagnosis of cancer, assessment of prognosis, and prediction of treatment success.
Immunotherapy of cancer represents an option of specific targeting of cancer cells while minimizing side effects. Cancer immunotherapy makes use of the existence of tumor associated antigens.
The current classification of tumor associated antigens (TAAs) comprises the following major groups:
a) Cancer-testis antigens: The first TAAs ever identified that can be recognized by T cells belong to this class, which was originally called cancer-testis (CT) antigens because of the expression of its members in histologically different human tumors and, among normal tissues, only in spermatocytes/spermatogonia of testis and, occasionally, in placenta. Since the cells of testis do not express class I and II HLA molecules, these antigens cannot be recognized by T cells in normal tissues and can therefore be considered as immunologically tumor-specific. Well-known examples for CT antigens are the MAGE family members and NY-ESO-1.
b) Differentiation antigens: These TAAs are shared between tumors and the normal tissue from which the tumor arose. Most of the known differentiation antigens are found in melanomas and normal melanocytes. Many of these melanocyte lineage-related proteins are involved in biosynthesis of melanin and are therefore not tumor specific but nevertheless are widely used for cancer immunotherapy. Examples include, but are not limited to, tyrosinase and Melan-A/MART-1 for melanoma or PSA for prostate cancer.
c) Over-expressed TAAs: Genes encoding widely expressed TAAs have been detected in histologically different types of tumors as well as in many normal tissues, generally with lower expression levels. It is possible that many of the epitopes processed and potentially presented by normal tissues are below the threshold level for T-cell recognition, while their over-expression in tumor cells can trigger an anticancer response by breaking previously established tolerance. Prominent examples for this class of TAAs are Her-2/neu, survivin, telomerase, or WT1.
d) Tumor-specific antigens: These unique TAAs arise from mutations of normal genes (such as β-catenin, CDK4, etc.). Some of these molecular changes are associated with neoplastic transformation and/or progression. Tumor-specific antigens are generally able to induce strong immune responses without bearing the risk for autoimmune reactions against normal tissues. On the other hand, these TAAs are in most cases only relevant to the exact tumor on which they were identified and are usually not shared between many individual tumors. Tumor-specificity (or -association) of a peptide may also arise if the peptide originates from a tumor- (-associated) exon in case of proteins with tumor-specific (-associated) isoforms.
e) TAAs arising from abnormal post-translational modifications: Such TAAs may arise from proteins which are neither specific nor overexpressed in tumors but nevertheless become tumor associated by posttranslational processes primarily active in tumors. Examples for this class arise from altered glycosylation patterns leading to novel epitopes in tumors as for MUC1 or events like protein splicing during degradation which may or may not be tumor specific.
f) Oncoviral proteins: These TAAs are viral proteins that may play a critical role in the oncogenic process and, because they are foreign (not of human origin), they can evoke a T-cell response. Examples of such proteins are the human papilloma type 16 virus proteins, E6 and E7, which are expressed in cervical carcinoma.
T-cell based immunotherapy targets peptide epitopes derived from tumor-associated or tumor-specific proteins, which are presented by molecules of the major histocompatibility complex (MHC). The antigens that are recognized by the tumor specific T lymphocytes, that is, the epitopes thereof, can be molecules derived from all protein classes, such as enzymes, receptors, transcription factors, etc. which are expressed and, as compared to unaltered cells of the same origin, usually up-regulated in cells of the respective tumor.
There are two classes of MHC-molecules, MHC class I and MHC class II. MHC class I molecules are composed of an alpha heavy chain and beta-2-microglobulin, MHC class II molecules of an alpha and a beta chain. Their three-dimensional conformation results in a binding groove, which is used for non-covalent interaction with peptides.
MHC class I molecules can be found on most nucleated cells. They present peptides that result from proteolytic cleavage of predominantly endogenous proteins, defective ribosomal products (DRIPs) and larger peptides. However, peptides derived from endosomal compartments or exogenous sources are also frequently found on MHC class I molecules. This non-classical way of class I presentation is referred to as cross-presentation in the literature (Brossart and Bevan, 1997; Rock et al., 1990). MHC class II molecules can be found predominantly on professional antigen presenting cells (APCs), and primarily present peptides of exogenous or transmembrane proteins that are taken up by APCs e.g. during endocytosis, and are subsequently processed.
Complexes of peptide and MHC class I are recognized by CD8-positive T cells bearing the appropriate T-cell receptor (TCR), whereas complexes of peptide and MHC class II molecules are recognized by CD4-positive-helper-T cells bearing the appropriate TCR. It is well known that the TCR, the peptide and the MHC are thereby present in a stoichiometric amount of 1:1:1.
CD4-positive helper T cells play an important role in inducing and sustaining effective responses by CD8-positive cytotoxic T cells. The identification of CD4-positive T-cell epitopes derived from tumor associated antigens (TAA) is of great importance for the development of pharmaceutical products for triggering anti-tumor immune responses (Gnjatic et al., 2003). At the tumor site, T helper cells, support a cytotoxic T cell- (CTL-) friendly cytokine milieu (Mortara et al., 2006) and attract effector cells, e.g. CTLs, natural killer (NK) cells, macrophages, and granulocytes (Hwang et al., 2007).
In the absence of inflammation, expression of MHC class II molecules is mainly restricted to cells of the immune system, especially professional antigen-presenting cells (APC), e.g., monocytes, monocyte-derived cells, macrophages, dendritic cells. In cancer patients, cells of the tumor have been found to express MHC class II molecules (Dengjel et al., 2006).
Elongated (longer) peptides of the invention can act as MHC class II active epitopes.
T-helper cells, activated by MHC class II epitopes, play an important role in orchestrating the effector function of CTLs in anti-tumor immunity. T-helper cell epitopes that trigger a T-helper cell response of the TH1 type support effector functions of CD8-positive killer T cells, which include cytotoxic functions directed against tumor cells displaying tumor-associated peptide/MHC complexes on their cell surfaces. In this way tumor-associated T-helper cell peptide epitopes, alone or in combination with other tumor-associated peptides, can serve as active pharmaceutical ingredients of vaccine compositions that stimulate anti-tumor immune responses.
It was shown in mammalian animal models, e.g., mice, that even in the absence of CD8-positive T lymphocytes, CD4-positive T cells are sufficient for inhibiting manifestation of tumors via inhibition of angiogenesis by secretion of interferon-gamma (IFNγ) (Beatty and Paterson, 2001; Mumberg et al., 1999). There is evidence for CD4 T cells as direct anti-tumor effectors (Braumuller et al., 2013; Tran et al., 2014).
Since the constitutive expression of HLA class II molecules is usually limited to immune cells, the possibility of isolating class II peptides directly from primary tumors was previously not considered possible. However, Dengjel et al. were successful in identifying a number of MHC Class II epitopes directly from tumors (WO 2007/028574, EP 1 760 088 B1).
Since both types of response, CD8 and CD4 dependent, contribute jointly and synergistically to the anti-tumor effect, the identification and characterization of tumor-associated antigens recognized by either CD8+ T cells (ligand: MHC class I molecule+peptide epitope) or by CD4-positive T-helper cells (ligand: MHC class II molecule+peptide epitope) is important in the development of tumor vaccines.
For an MHC class I peptide to trigger (elicit) a cellular immune response, it also must bind to an MHC-molecule. This process is dependent on the allele of the MHC-molecule and specific polymorphisms of the amino acid sequence of the peptide. MHC-class-I-binding peptides are usually 8-12 amino acid residues in length and usually contain two conserved residues (“anchors”) in their sequence that interact with the corresponding binding groove of the MHC-molecule. In this way, each MHC allele has a “binding motif” determining which peptides can bind specifically to the binding groove.
In the MHC class I dependent immune reaction, peptides not only have to be able to bind to certain MHC class I molecules expressed by tumor cells, they subsequently also have to be recognized by T cells bearing specific T cell receptors (TCR).
For proteins to be recognized by T-lymphocytes as tumor-specific or -associated antigens, and to be used in a therapy, particular prerequisites must be fulfilled. The antigen should be expressed mainly by tumor cells and not, or in comparably small amounts, by normal healthy tissues. In a preferred embodiment, the peptide should be over-presented by tumor cells as compared to normal healthy tissues. It is furthermore desirable that the respective antigen is not only present in a type of tumor, but also in high concentrations (i.e. copy numbers of the respective peptide per cell). Tumor-specific and tumor-associated antigens are often derived from proteins directly involved in transformation of a normal cell to a tumor cell due to their function, e.g. in cell cycle control or suppression of apoptosis. Additionally, downstream targets of the proteins directly causative for a transformation may be up-regulated und thus may be indirectly tumor-associated. Such indirect tumor-associated antigens may also be targets of a vaccination approach (Singh-Jasuja et al., 2004). It is essential that epitopes are present in the amino acid sequence of the antigen, in order to ensure that such a peptide (“immunogenic peptide”), being derived from a tumor associated antigen, leads to an in vitro or in vivo T-cell-response.
Basically, any peptide able to bind an MHC molecule may function as a T-cell epitope. A prerequisite for the induction of an in vitro or in vivo T-cell-response is the presence of a T cell having a corresponding TCR and the absence of immunological tolerance for this particular epitope.
Therefore, TAAs are a starting point for the development of a T cell based therapy including but not limited to tumor vaccines. The methods for identifying and characterizing the TAAs are usually based on the use of T-cells that can be isolated from patients or healthy subjects, or they are based on the generation of differential transcription profiles or differential peptide expression patterns between tumors and normal tissues. However, the identification of genes over-expressed in tumor tissues or human tumor cell lines, or selectively expressed in such tissues or cell lines, does not provide precise information as to the use of the antigens being transcribed from these genes in an immune therapy. This is because only an individual subpopulation of epitopes of these antigens are suitable for such an application since a T cell with a corresponding TCR has to be present and the immunological tolerance for this particular epitope needs to be absent or minimal. In a very preferred embodiment of the invention it is therefore important to select only those over- or selectively presented peptides against which a functional and/or a proliferating T cell can be found. Such a functional T cell is defined as a T cell, which upon stimulation with a specific antigen can be clonally expanded and is able to execute effector functions (“effector T cell”).
In case of targeting peptide-MHC by specific TCRs (e.g. soluble TCRs) and antibodies or other binding molecules (scaffolds) according to the invention, the immunogenicity of the underlying peptides is secondary. In these cases, the presentation is the determining factor.